


All the Trimmings

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei invites Kuroo over for Thanksgiving dinner and they remember how thankful they are for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Trimmings

Kuroo hung his coat on the hook by the door. As he was toeing his shoes off, he looked up. Kei was leaning against the entryway. Kuroo felt his lips stretching into a wide grin. He finished with his shoes and moved into the home.

“Hey babe,” he purred, snaking an arm around Kei’s waist to pull him forward. They kissed quickly with a couple of pecks. When they would be separating, Kuroo would lean forward to steal a few more.

“Enough, enough. The turkey’s gonna burn,” Kei mumbled as he untangled himself from Kuroo’s long limbs.

Kuroo blinked, “Turkey?” With that he followed Kei the short distance into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and found himself even more confused. 

“What are you making?” Kuroo asked. He came up behind Kei, resting his chin on the man’s slightly taller shoulder. Kei was stirring some white fluffy thing in a pot, “Are those potatoes?”

“Mashed potatoes,” Kei answered. “Have you heard of Thanksgiving?”

“It’s an American holiday right? Something about glorifying mass genocide with egregious amounts of food?”

“Mm, basically. It’s supposed to be a day you spend with people who are important to you around a big meal. Generally there’s a turkey involved.”

“So,” Kuroo started, “You felt like having a turkey?”

“Not quite,” Kei chuckled and opened the oven to check on the turkey. He brushed Kuroo off as he reached in to grab the turkey. The large, golden brown bird clattered in the pan when Kei placed it to rest on the stovetop. Kuroo whistled in appreciation.

“Damn that smells good. Are we gonna eat that whole thing?”

“Akiteru sent it from California.” He turned to Kuroo, a large knife in his hand. “Want to carve it? I can set the table while you do.”

Kuroo took the knife from Kei. He eyed it suspiciously and then glanced at the steaming turkey. Kei moved away from him to start putting things on the table. A few minutes later Kei came back into the kitchen and looked around Kuroo to check on his work. 

“What are you doing?”

“Uh,” Kuroo paused, “Carving the turkey?”

“You cut a face into the side of it.”

“That’s how you do it right?”

Kei and Kuroo stared at each other for a second before Kei broke out laughing. A blush settled onto Kuroo’s cheeks and his lips pulled down into a pout. 

“Wrong holiday,” Kei said after calming his chuckles, “But I like it. Let me just get some for us to eat. I’ll meet you in the dining room, okay?”

“Okay,” Kuroo grumbled, still a bit despondent. He trudged into the dining room and sat down at the chair he usually did when he came to visit. His eyes flicked around the room for a second. When they landed on the small leaf sitting on the edge of the counter he smiled. It was an old fashion thing Kei had picked up from his mom. The presence of the leaf was to enhance just how clean the area was. The little quirks about Kei were what kept Kuroo falling in love harder and harder with him.

Kei came in a minute later carrying a platter full of turkey slices and a bottle of white wine in his other hand. Kuroo took the bottle from him and opened it easily, the cork popping out with a satisfying sound. The wine was poured into the plastic glasses with dancing cartoon strawberries on them that Kuroo had gotten Kei for their two year anniversary. Thanks were said before they started to pile food on their plates. 

After they had stuffed themselves to the gills, Kuroo helped Kei clean up some. Most of the food was put in containers so that Kuroo could take some home. There was more than enough for Kei to have leftovers too. When they were washing dishes, Kuroo decided to boop Kei’s nose. The blonde frowned at Kuroo with a bunch of suds on his nose. Kuroo laughed at the sight. It wasn’t long before the two were throwing bubbles at each other and making a mess of the kitchen.

Having put the kitchen back together, the two found themselves lounging on the overstuffed couch in Kei’s living room. It was largely the only piece of actual furniture in the room. In the room there was only the television, a small coffee table, and the couch. The couch took up most of the space in the room. But so much had happened on the couch between the two of them that even though it was disgusting and falling apart, Kei couldn’t bare to get rid of it.

The television was droning on in the background, some comedy show playing on the screen. Kuroo was sitting up, his feet propped on the table. Kei was sprawled across the couch. His feet dangled slightly off the arm and his head laid comfortably on Kuroo’s thigh. Kuroo had his hand sitting easily on Kei’s shoulder. His fingers moved idly against the exposed skin of Kei’s upper arm. Kei’s phone pinged and he checked it before answering it with a quick chuckle. 

“Who are you texting?” Kuroo asked, trying to keep his voice at a light curiosity. 

“Mm,” Kei responded, “No one.”

A small line appeared between Kuroo’s eyebrows. His hand stilled on Kei’s arm. Kei blinked at the loss of sensation. He turned his head to look up at Kuroo, his glasses going slightly askew.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo looked down at Kei. He gave him an easy smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s just I haven’t seen you in a while. I was getting kind of lonely,” he admitted.

Kei stared at him for a second. Then he reached out and put his phone on the table next to Kuroo’s feet. He turned onto his back to have unbroken eye contact with the dark haired male.

“So you missed me?”

“Well, yeah, of course I did,” Kuroo grumbled. He turned his head to the side but Kei didn’t miss the hint of pink to his cheeks. There wasn’t a reply from Kei so Kuroo flicked his eyes down to him once more. Kei reached up and hooked his hand around the back of Kuroo’s neck. Slowly and without resistance, Kei pulled Kuroo down. It was a little awkward but he touched their foreheads together.

“I missed you too,” Kei whispered. Then he tilted his head back slightly to cover Kuroo’s stupid grin with his own lips.

The kiss was soft and their lips slipped against each other, still covered slightly in grease from the turkey. Sprits of white wine slid between the two with giddiness long forgotten. It had been replaced with a different kind of hunger. Kei snuck his tongue out to lick along Kuroo’s lower lip. A small pleased purr sounded low in Kuroo’s throat. But he moved away from Kei.

“Do you think we could relocate this?” He murmured, “My neck is starting to cramp.”

Kei laughed softly and sat up. He turned towards Kuroo and they found themselves kissing again. It was a lazy action with lips sliding easily against lips. These were the languid, easy kisses they had shared more times than they could count. Kuroo slid his hand to cup Kei’s cheek and tilt his head ever so slightly. He nipped on the blonde’s lower lip causing a gasp to sound. With the open lips, Kuroo began to explore the mouth he already knew so well. 

Seconds turned into minutes and eventually they broke apart for air. Both were flushed slightly and found themselves panting. Kuroo recognized the heat that was pooling in his belly. Kei was also feeling it as when he stood Kuroo was pleased to see his obvious arousal. Kei reached down and took Kuroo’s hand before leading him to the bedroom. 

Kei moved to let Kuroo sit on the edge of the bed. Kei crawled onto the bed, his knees on either side of Kuroo. His hands gently framed Kuroo’s face and he leaned down to kiss him. Once again heat and passion bloomed between them. Kuroo’s lips were chapped and scraped against Kei’s softer lips. Kei shuddered when he felt Kuroo’s fingers dipping under his shirt to flutter up his stomach. He gasped as Kuroo ran his hands up Kei’s sides, fingers sliding along the defined lines of muscle on his torso. Kuroo pulled Kei’s shirt up over his head breaking their kiss for only a moment. With Kei shirtless, Kuroo let his lips move down to pepper kisses across his skin. 

Kuroo’s lips left trails of heat on every portion of Kei’s skin. He bit and sucked little red spots onto the fair canvas. Kei couldn’t help the breathy moans that were pulled from him. His fingers tightened in Kuroo’s hair as the man sucked a pert nipple into his mouth. Kuroo teased Kei’s other bud with a quick pinch that had Kei arching into his touch. Kei lowered himself just a bit until he could feel the hard length of Kuroo’s straining against the fabric of his jeans. He rotated his lower body to create a maddeningly low amount of friction. Kuroo hissed harshly against Kei’s inflamed skin.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Kei looked down at Kuroo, his golden eyes darkened with blown out pupils. His tongue briefly came out to lick across his swollen lips. He moved off of Kuroo to kneel in front of him. His slender fingers did quick work of the button and zipper of Kuroo’s jeans and soon they were discarded elsewhere. Kuroo scooted forward and opened his legs wider so Kei could nestle between his knees.

Lust-addled eyes gazed up at Kuroo as Kei kissed up his inner thigh. His hands rubbed across the top of Kuroo’s thighs and teased at the waistband of his underwear. Kei splayed his hand at the base of Kuroo’s clothed erection. A small wet patch had already formed on the fabric where Kuroo’s cock was pushing against it. Kei kissed along the length and then sucked lightly on the head. His tongue pressed up against the underside, shifting the fabric of the underwear against him with his wet heat. Kuroo slipped his hand into Kei’s hair, a comforting and rousingly possessive action all at once. An aborted upward thrust of his hips signaled his desperation. The gleam in Kei’s eyes had turned wicked but the heat to his cheeks had only reddened. 

His fingers grabbed the waistband of Kuroo’s underwear and finally pulled them down. His cock laid against his stomach, a bead of liquid leaking from the eye. Kei got the underwear off Kuroo with a bit of awkward maneuvering. Then he came back to nose at the base of Kuroo’s heat. He teasingly flicked out to lick at his sac and Kuroo groaned. Kei spat on his palm before licking a stripe up the underside of the member. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave a few slow, tantalizing pulls. Kuroo’s legs closed slightly but Kei didn’t feel trapped. His hand firmly around the base, Kei took Kuroo into his mouth.

The feel of Kei’s mouth and the steadiness of his tongue nearly had Kuroo losing it immediately. He thought of unsexy things to attempt to get himself back under control. But when he opened his eyes to look down he moaned. Kei was looking up at him, face flushed and cheeks hollowed around him. He came off only to swirl his tongue around the head and dip into his slit to taste the salty liquid there. Kuroo’s grip tightened in Kei’s hair. The blonde hummed and the vibrations rumbled across Kuroo’s cock. Kei used his mouth and hand to build the heat threatening to engulf Kuroo. He felt that all too familiar pressure starting in his stomach and he tugged lightly on Kei’s hair. When Kei came off Kuroo once more, he was panting and his eyes were unfocused. A string of saliva trailed from the tip of his tongue to drip on Kuroo’s arousal. 

“Let me make you feel good,” Kuroo ground out, voice hoarse and husky with passion. The near growl caused a shiver to tear through Kei’s body and straight to the base of his own throbbing member. They quickly ridded themselves of the rest of their clothes. They returned to kissing with a new fervor. Their cocks slipped against each other, causing glorious and teasing friction all the same. Kuroo slipped his hand between them to wrap around both of their cocks. He jerked them together, eliciting keening moans from Kei. Kei bit down on his finger and turned his head away. It caused his glasses to skew but he could care less about the frames digging into his head. His mind was focused only on the feel of Kuroo’s hand on his cock and the heat radiating from his body. Just as he was feeling his release starting to barrel towards him, he grabbed Kuroo’s wrist. Kuroo looked confused and dazed when he looked to Kei.

“Was that not good?” He asked. Kei shook his head and pulled Kuroo down for another quick kiss.

“I want you,” Kei whispered against his lips, “I need you inside of me.”

Kuroo blinked for a second before his lips pulled into a shit-eating grin. He surged forward for a deep kiss. Then he pulled away to reach into the bedside table. A minute later he produced a small bottle of lube.

“Will you get on your stomach for me babe?” Kuroo asked. Kei nodded and flipped over. The feeling of his sensitive cock head against the sheets made a soft mewl of pleasure come from him. He lifted himself in the air slightly to remove the friction and also give Kuroo easier access. Kuroo trailed his hands down Kei’s back. He took a moment to appreciate the lithe form of the younger male. His lips left lazy kisses in the dent of his spine, biting at the vertebrae that poked out. Kei exhaled soft and turned to catch Kuroo’s gaze.

“You’re teasing,” he mumbled. Kuroo grinned in response. He grazed a quick kiss to Kei’s back once more before spreading the male’s fleshy rear. His hands kneaded the flesh and Kei moaned in response.

“Kuroo,” he growled in warning.

Kuroo chuckled, “I know I know. I can’t appreciate my boyfriend?”

“You’ll be appreciating outside my apartment if you don’t get your fucking co—“ his voice was cut off by a surprised moan as Kuroo swept his tongue across Kei’s puckered hole. Kei buried his face in the pillows as Kuroo worked him open, hot tongue pressing into his depths. Soon Kei was writhing and begging beneath Kuroo. Kuroo added a few fingers to make sure that he was ready. When he thought neither of them would be able to hold out for much longer, he rolled a condom on.

“I’m going in,” Kuroo muttered. Kei turned his face to watch Kuroo as he slowly pushed himself inside. A long, low groan fell from Kei’s lips only to be dampened by the pillows soon after. Kuroo pushed in all the way to the hilt and draped himself across Kei’s back. 

“Fuck Kei,” he said against Kei’s skin, “You’re so amazing.” Kei’s fists tightened in the sheets in response. The flush of his face had spread across his entire body. Kuroo sucked little bruises into the back of his neck that had Kei squirming. 

“Can i move?” Kuroo asked after he felt Kei relax around him. Kei nodded, not trusting his voice. Perhaps even more slowly, Kuroo pulled out and then pushed back in. They worked up a steady rhythm that had both panting and sweating. With each thrust Kei let out choked out little moans and gasps that had Kuroo going insane. Kuroo adjusted his legs before wrapping his arm around Kei’s torso. He pulled the male up so that they were both on their knees. This caused his cock to slide in at a different angle. With a few exploratory pulses, Kuroo found the spot that had Kei tensing and seeing stars. 

“Ku—ah—fuck,” Kei gasped. He arched his back and reached behind him. He turned Kuroo’s head so their lips could meet in a sloppy kiss. Their breaths scattered across lips and Kei squeezed his eyes shut. His pleasure was building in his stomach and he felt his balls drawing up. Kuroo could tell by the breathlessness of the blonde that he was close to his finish. Kuroo wasn’t far behind him. He increased his speed and moved with fevered abandon. 

“God—ah!—Ku—Tetsurou!” Kei moaned as he painted his release onto his stomach. The combination of Kei tensing around him and saying his name in such a way had Kuroo spilling his own passion. 

The two remained connected for a moment, sweaty and breathless. Kuroo slowly and carefully removed himself from Kei. He pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in the trashcan. Kei lay sprawled on the bed. His body was pink and his chest still rose and fell heavily. His eyes followed Kuroo as he moved out of the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a damp rag in his hand. Kuroo focused on cleaning the two of them up before ditching the rag in their pile of discarded clothes. 

Kuroo crawled onto the bed with Kei. Kei had pulled his glasses off in that time and placed them on the bedside table. Kuroo snuggled in behind the taller male who turned to face him. Kuroo reached out and Kei placed his fingers in the slots between Kuroo’s. Kuroo smiled gently and kissed Kei on the forehead. They were like that for awhile, both of them coming back down from their orgasms. Kei was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard Kuroo inhale.

“Can you say it again?” He asked.

“Hm?” Kei blinked open his eyes. Kuroo’s lips thinned slightly and his eyes looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Kei, he seemed almost shy.

“My name?”

Kei stared at him and then grinned. Carefully he tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s forehead.

“Tetsurou,” he breathed. Then a kiss to his left temple.

“Tetsurou.”

His nose.

“Tetsurou,”

His right cheek.

“Tetsurou.”

His lips.

 

On the coffee table, Kei’s phone pinged. A notification for a new mail popped up on the bottom of the screen. The picture of the turkey with a face carved in the side still easily visible. Akiteru, who he had been texting earlier, had sent him a final message.

_Today I am thankful for you, Kei. But I’m also thankful for Kuroo-san who can looks at you like you’re magic._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for the lovely Harky21 . I hope you enjoy it babe! Also, happy holidays to everyone.


End file.
